Naruto: Titan Killer
by Sniper in the Dark
Summary: He cut down the Titan with brutal efficiency, landing with nature-borne grace as red liquid flowed into the air. He glanced down at it as its blood evaporated from his blades.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all readers, this story was supposed to be put out a month after its trailer made its debut on . However, because some of the readers from the trailer believe that I should put a rush order on this story I must get to working on this as soon as possible. So, to satisfy your urges, I'm gonna be working on this now. Even during Christmas. Appreciate this! And, if you want to enjoy it like I did writing it, listen to the Shingeki no Kyojin soundtrack: Rittai Kidou.**

* * *

Everyone was running and screaming, panic was rampant in the streets as Titans, humanity's one predator, surged through the destroyed wall of Shiganshina. The Colossal Titan, the largest of its kind, vanished in a cloud of smoke and gas as the entire town was overrun by mindless beasts. People were devoured left and right, buildings were crushed and people were trampled as every human being ran for their life.

Eren and Mikasa ran as fast as their legs could carry them to their house. Mother was there! They both turned onto their street and saw the house as nothing more than a pile of rubble. "Mom! Mom!" Eren screamed. The two children ran and ran until they saw her, Carla Jaeger, half-buried under the remains of their house. She had to have been halfway outside before the building collapsed on her and her legs were pinned by what was left of the roof.

"Eren, Mikasa," Carla said weakly as her vision swam. She heard her little boy call out to her as her children went to either side of her. "You have to get out of here, Eren. Take Mikasa with you," she said as her eyesight cleared. Her son violently rejected this as he and his sister went to either side of her and tried to lift the section that pinned her legs.

Her son refused to see reason, despite the ever-growing danger as footsteps like thunder approached. She desperately turned to her reasonable child, Mikasa, and tried to get her to take her brother with her. "No... ," Mikasa muttered, then loudly, "No!"

Carla's eyes were wide in fear for her offspring and she desperately tried to lie to her son that her legs were crushed and that she couldn't run even if they could lift the debris off of her. It was heartbreaking to see the look of despair she put into her brave little boy, but she had to get them to run. A light came into her eyes as a soldier swung down from the rooftops in 3D Maneuver Gear right next to their house. "Hannes!"

The blond-haired man stopped in front of them and knelt down. "Please," Carla begged, "Hannes, you have to get the children out of here!" Hannes just knelt there silently for a little while. "Hannes?" The Garrison Soldier suddenly stood up and headed towards the approaching footsteps. "Hannes, what are you doing?!"

"Carla," Hannes muttered, "Don't you worry. I'm gonna save your kids and you!" His legs began to move faster and faster all on their own as he picked up speed, Carla's yells at his back. '_Don't worry, Carla. I don't plan on dying today!_' His hands whipped up and drew his twin swords with a steel ringing sound as he reached a dead sprint, his legs a blur.

He sighted his first Titan, a 7 meter-class crawling on all fours. His locked onto the creature as it saw him too and grinded his teeth together. '_I'm not going to lose_,' he thought. "I'm going to protect my friends," he roared as his 3D Maneuver Gear shot its prongs out with a burst of gas. The prongs shot right past the Titan's shoulder and went all the way to the end of the street as it dug in deep in the side of a house. Hannes was lifted off the ground as the Gear's coils went taught and yanked him forward, nothing but a blur as his swords shone in the sunlight.

* * *

Sounds. He heard sounds.

Footsteps.

Screaming.

One blue eye cracked open slowly as sunlight shone in on him, lighting up his face. He slowly sat up and climbed out of his bed, already dressed. He reached for his door but stopped short, reaching out again when he had pulled out and emptied his hidden weapons stash.

He pulled open the and was face to face with a Titan, a 15 meter-class, bending down so that its face filled the doorway with that sick grin.

* * *

Hannes stood over his kill breathing hard, sweat pouring off him. He checked on the children. No, there were no Titans anywhere nearby. Hannes took to the rooftops and looked out over the district known as Shiganshina.

It was like a battlefield as far as the eye could see. Titans roamed through the town, conquering street by street as the humans ran from their one true predator in this world. Smoke floated up as fires raged in parts of the city, screams of the panicked masses floating on the wind and echoing throughout the whole district. Only a few of the brave and foolish fought against the Titans' charge, but none were within an entire kilometer of him.

Hannes saw a 15 meter Titan heading his way, a horrible smile lighting up its face. Hannes looked down at the 7 meter-class he'd just beaten. He was exhausted, he couldn't beat another one. "Damnit!" He fired his Maneuver Gear and twisted through the air, crashing down right next to Eren and Mikasa as their muscles strained to lift the beam off their mother. "Have you got it yet," Hannes asked.

"No," Eren gritted through his teeth as he kept trying, "This thing is heavy." Even Mikasa was beginning to tire.

"Hannes," Carla reached out in tears, "Please, you have to get them out of hear!" The woman was desperate to have her children taken away from these monsters, her life be damned!

"NO!" Hannes was in a fury now and stood over Carla, between Eren and Mikasa as they gazed up at him. "We are all getting out of this now," he declared with a ferocity that the boozehound drunk had not felt in his life before. He looked to either side of him at the two kids, "Eren, Mikasa, we're gonna lift this thing right off your mother right now!"

The two kids were inspired and felt their fatigue wash away in a wave of euphoria and braced themselves to lift as hard as they could. Hannes braced himself two and gripped the beam on either side of Carla. "Now!" The three lifted with all their might, the power behind their attempt doubled with the addition of a full-grown adult soldier to their efforts. The beam trembled and budged inch by inch until their strength finally gave out and it settled down on her knees. "Alright, that's it," Hannes growled, shooting his Maneuver Gear into the side of the house on the other side, "No more mister nice guy!"

"Hannes, its useless, you can't lift an entire house off of me!" Carla tried to tell him over and over as he set his feet against the huge piece of wood.

"Kids, get back," Hannes yelled to Eren and Mikasa. They backed away a few feet while he got ready, Carla continually saying that his efforts would be useless and he couldn't lift a house off of her. "I don't need to lift the house," Hannes bellowed as he hit the gas on his Maneuver Gear, "Just this single piece!"

Gas pumped out as the Maneuver Gear fought to real itself in against the heavy obstacle in its way and it would not be denied. Centimeter by centimeter, then inch by inch as it gained momentum as it slid down her calves. With a groan the house finally slid off of the woman, freeing her.

"Mother!" Eren and Mikasa rushed to their mother's side and helped her up as Hannes gasped for breathed, exhausted from his efforts.

"See, Carla," Hannes gasped, "I told you I'd get you out."

A shadow slid over them and blocked out the sun and they all looked up, the 15 meter Titan was here! They couldn't move an inch as the Titan stood smiling down at them, raising a hand and reaching out for them. Hannes and Carla's eyes met and there was no miscommunication, no hesitation.

"Damnit," Hannes swore and used the last of the gas in his Maneuver Gear to shoot forward ahead of the Titan's hand. Carla shoved her children towards him as she turned slowly, picking up a large piece of wood and swinging down. The chunk of lumber held in the Titan's skin, blood dripping out of the wound in the back of its hand as it halted for a moment. A second it should never have wasted.

Hannes grabbed Eren first, then Mikasa, as he swung around mere inches off the ground up and away from the Titan. He passed between the Titan and Carla for a moment and their eyes locked. Hannes wanted to look away, not meet the woman's gaze, but he wouldn't disrespect her like that and held out. He held her stare for as long as was possible before shooting away, carrying her family to Wall Maria.

* * *

Carla felt Hannes snatch up her children before she even saw him, felt the air whip into a frenzy as the soldier flew about in his Maneuver Gear. Then she saw him, Mikasa under one arm and Eren over one shoulder as he flew by her. His eyes locked onto hers and she could tell he was sad that he couldn't carry her away too. But, she was too heavy, her children alone would almost be too much for the trained soldier to handle.

He shot past her and carried her children to safety, her little boy yelling for Hannes to go back for her. Tears spilled from her eyes as her babies were taken away, tears of joy, sorrow and anger. Her children would live, that made her happy; she wouldn't be with them, that made her sad; and this Titan was the reason, that made her livid. The Titan reached down again for her, but now it was reaching for a human that knew it would die, but it was gonna go down kicking and screaming.

* * *

Eren was screaming and thrashing about as he tried to make Hannes go back for his mother, but the soldier refused to acknowledge him. "We have to go back," he yelled as he beat on the man's shoulder, "Mom is-!" He stopped and saw his mom lifted off the ground, thrashing about as much as Eren as she kicked and screamed. The Titan's other hand came up and wrapped around her.

They rounded the corner at the far end of the street as the Titan raised his unmoving mother to its open maw. All he saw after that was the sky turning red as he screamed. Hannes kept running and didn't look back.

* * *

He cut down the Titan with brutal efficiency, landing with nature-borne grace as blood flowed into the air. The headless body slowly fell to the ground, its severed body part landing beside it. He glanced down at the corpse as first its head began to steam, then where he had severed it at the neck, its blood evaporating from his blades as well.

He had escaped the Titan that tried to ambush him inside his home as it searched through the wreckage of his house for his body. He made for Wall Maria, dashing across rooftops, slashing at any Titan who came near him as he ran across the city. He moved swiftly for several minutes, crossing a quarter of the city to the gates before he saw any other Titan, sweat pouring off him and his muscles working to their fullest after a long time. When he saw a 15 meter Titan standing in his path he lunged and cut at its neck.

Once the body had stopped moving he spun around and headed to the nearest intact building to climb and resume heading to the walls. He stopped when he heard a sound. He looked over his shoulder and saw a woman lying amongst the rubble, next to the Titan's hand.

* * *

Hannes left Eren and Mikasa aboard the last group of boats carrying people inside the Wall, in the care of their friend Armin and his uncle. Eren sat in a corner, Mikasa by his side, as their friend tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Eren," Armin apologized, "Your mom shouldn't have been eaten."

"No," Eren said lowly, "she shouldn't have." Mikasa and Armin looked at each other before looking back at Eren, concerned. "It's all their fault," he went on, head down, "They're gonna pay. I'm gonna make them pay." A chill ran up their spines as Eren lifted his head just enough for them to see his eyes, the raw hatred and rage that tearing its way to the surface. Something humans hadn't felt in a long time was festering, begginning to burn, and that thing would burn those lowly creatures to ashes until there was nothing left. "I'm gonna kill the Titans," he whispered as the boat passed through the gate.

"All of them!"

* * *

The man stood up from a makeshift grave he'd shoved together for the woman. Poor thing had died from having her internal organs and entire skeleton crushed. She was barely alive for a minute once he'd killed the Titan, but she had suffered for that minute before she died.

He felt stirrings deep down, deeper than was fathomable, as the scenes around pulled at old memories. Unburying them.

A Titan rounded the corner and saw him standing there, a stupid grin on the dumb animals face as it strode closer like some dumb cow, expecting him to stand there while it came to munch on his flesh.

Blood began pounding in his ears. No, was it on his face? His lips curled into a snarl, or were they smiling? His muscles tensed, then relaxed. His grip on his blades tightened, then slipped.

The Titan reached down to pick him up, bending forward to snatch up the tiny morsel.

All he saw was red, and nothing but.

The Titan was nothing but a pile of steaming guts and gore now, completely pulverized. So was the rest of the street. The sound would draw more of them, but the animals were too stupid to realize this was _the_ last place they would want to be. The blond man's mouth creaked open, a smile coming in that only Titans wore, sounds emerging from his throat that came out like twisted metal and screeching nails. "Heh, heh, heh."

* * *

**I always remember hearing this old saying that I always thought was true: 'No matter how big the fish is, there is always a bigger fish out there.' Titans were supposed to be something more terrifying than anything mankind has ever seen. I think we know there is something worse out there now.**

**The reason for Naruto inside the walls is not arbitrary or asinine in the least. I have thought out how and why he ended up there very clearly and carefully. If you have any questions and want to know more, a question sent in to me will be responded to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here, now and forever. This to the soundtrack for Shingeki no Kyojin, listen to it while you read if you want to get inside my head. Also the full opening to Watamote too, but you wouldn't care about that. *Sigh* That anime had an opening that got hopes up so high. *Sigh***

* * *

When the Titans broke through the Walls all hell broke loose. District Shiganshina fell in a day as those monsters stormed through the streets, devouring humans indiscriminately. Soldiers and civilians, men and women, children and the elderly, there was no difference to them. They fled behind the mighty Wall Maria, impenetrable to all Titans but the one that tore down the wall of Shiganshina, a Titan that was gone now. Without the Colossal Titan, trying to penetrate the fortified Wall Maria was suicidal for these enormous beings.

Everyone liked to think so.

Another Titan, the Armored Titan, shunted off the high-explosive cannon rounds that demolished entire buildings and destroyed the gate into Wall Maria. Humanity had dreamt their walls impenetrable, but now they saw how flimsy such a thing can be.

Wall Maria was lost to the Titans too and was populated by a new kind of creature in just 3 months. People were lucky enough that it took the behemoths so long to claim this new territory, no casulties were reported beyond those in Shiganshina. But, somehow, no one seemed to question. Why? Why did it take them so long, let so many slip through their fingers.

It's because the Titans were completely stupid. Even the intelligent ones, the ones who could actually command common Titans to do their bidding didn't know what backing humanity into a corner again would do. Humans knew that letting a wild animal live long enough to be backed into a corner would make them infinitely more vicious, more dangerous. And what became of claiming a single Wall, just one of three?

A young boy a weapon, a tool to stand on equal footing with the Titans and more. What the boy was injected with, he doesn't know. But he does know that it will bring down the Titans. He joined the military, the perfect example of just how far determination and will power will go. But not a petty, pathetic thing like the will to succeed. No. The will to kill, maim, slaughter, make these oversized vermin extinct. And something else: a key. To what, the boy knows not. But, regardless, that won't stop him from devouring the Titans, as they are oh so fond of doing to them.

There was also one more thing, one more animal the Titans let out of its cage. This animal wasn't like the other one, it didn't need to grow fangs to fight the Titans. It already had fangs. And claws. If the Titans could have just been patient, just waited a little while longer, those fangs would have rusted away and crumbled into dust. But, it seems that the Titans just didn't have the fortune of luck on their side. This animal was the reason that it took 3 months for Wall Maria to fall. Because, when the Titans broke through, any rust coating its fangs was gone.

For one month, an entire month, not a single Titan took a single step into Wall Maria! Then again, most of them didn't make it halfway to the gate inside. After that one month, it took another month for them to cross the distance between Shiganshina and the Maria Gate. Why, because that beast still stood there, slaughtering Titans left and right? No, it had grown bored of such simple things. Squashing ants became rather dull after you'd lost count of how many entire anthills you'd annihilated. No, it was because those thick-headed creatures finally figured something out: no matter how how high on the food chain you may be; to others you are just a snack.

After a month whatever unease they had was gone and the Titans marched forward again. Humanity had completely evacuated behind the wall and all that remained outside were some ruins that had been left for the Titans. And, after one last month, one third of humanities last haven was taken by the Titans.

* * *

_Several years since the destruction of District Shiganshina and the loss of all of Wall Maria, Eren Jaeger has graduated with his friends in the top ten of his class. He still dreamed of the day when he could fight the monsters that slaughtered his mother and so many others, but now he was beginning to see past the hate that had filled him so long ago. The hate when his mother had died and watching loved ones die left and right had lessened with time. But this is not allowed to happen. He can never grow beyond the raw, seething, burning hatred that consumed him back then._

_The Titans attacked Wall Rose. The second wall is in jeopardy._

_The Colossal Titan has reappeared. Wall Rose has been breached._

* * *

"So there you are," Eren whispered, fixed to the inner side of Wall Rose. He activated his 3D Maneuver Gear, sending him skyrocketing up and over the top of the wall. His sights immediately went to the monster's neck and he sprinted up its arm and leaped into the air, his swords raised high.

The Colossal Titan dissolved and was consumed by steam before Eren even got close.

"Gahh!" He fell into the steam and vanished from view. Coils shots out of the mist and stabbed into the top of the wall, pulling Eren out. He landed heavily, steam visibly roiling and rolling off of his body, "That's hot."

"Eren!" His friends rushed to his side, staring at the vanishing fog to reveal no trace of the massive Titan anywhere, as if it just... vanished. They turned to the hole in the wall as Titans stampeded through the gap, grins on their faces.

"We have gotta do something," Jean muttered as he turned back to the group. "Let's go," he yelled and leapt over the edge. First one-by-one, then two's and three's, the others leapt after him. They split into two groups; one would head into the city and begin the evacuation and prepare the other soldiers, the other would slow down the Titans.

* * *

The man stood staring incredulously at the hole the Colossal Titan had just made, his blond hair falling unkempt around his face. "You have just _got_ to be kidding me."

First Shiganshina in his home since forever ago gets demolished, now, after moving to Trost to try and get some normalcy back into his life _this happens_?! '_Next time I'm moving straight to the capital in Shina_.' He turned to the sound of booming feet behind him. He turned to see Titans appearing from everywhere. The man was prepared for this and pulled a thick, curved blade out of the wooden case he always carried it in. The weapon was six feet long and looked like it would be equally effective bashing a skull in as splitting something in half.

The man began advancing on the Titans, but was bombarded from all sides as people flew past him in the opposite direction, knocking into him. The sword was knocked out of his hands and, in his mistake of reaching down for it, was caught across the face by the hand of a particularly fat person and was surprised enough to take a knee.

He swiped a hand across the four inch long gash across his face. That person liked rings. He looked around the street for his only weapon. Nothing. He looked up to see a short Titan that he supposed some could call vaguely cute as it seemed to want to squash him under its foot. He ripped a wooden beam off of a wooden vending stand and tested its strength. He stepped back as the Titan's foot slammed into the ground and, posed like a spearman, stabbed the sizeable piece of wood into the front half of where the foot met the leg.

The Titan collapsed as the tendons supporting it were severed and it tumbled to the ground. Steam poured off of its foot, but its wound didn't heel with the oversized splinter in it. A second Titan walked past the downed one, even taller than the first, as it barreled toward the blue-eyed man. Without any weapons, insufficient time or space between them to get away, the man did the only logical thing anyone would do in this situation. He ran anyway.

* * *

Armin screamed as he watched his friend devoured right in front of him, mere feet away. Eren was slowly by the Titan and the blond-boy literally watched as Eren Jaeger's body travelled down the creatures throat. He was shaken out of his horror when the Titan reached for him too and tried to get a footing. Its hand touched him and tried to grasp him, but he frantically pushed away from it and stumbled for the edge of the roof, falling down to the street.

He crashed down with a heavy thud, blood seeping out of his mouth as the vital liquid flowed into his lungs. The Titan turned to him and what was left of his mind that worked activated his Maneuver Gear and tore away at high speeds.

* * *

Mikasa surveyed the crowds evacuating through the refortified gates, bristling with cannons crewed by nervous, trigger-happy soldiers into the interior of Wall Rose. A deceptively strong but slender hand reached up and coiled in the scarf she wore all the time, eyes closing and briefly travelling through the rather traumatic memories of her life to when she got this scarf from her adoptive brother.

Her father killed in cold blood, her mother killed resisting as slave traders schemed to kidnap and sell the two to some rich people in the capital city. She had been broken, terrified, as she just lay there doing nothing. Then, suddenly, one of the slavers collapsed in a pool of blood. A boy, no older than herself, stood in front of the man with a bloody knife in his hand. The other slaver, enraged, charged after the boy as he drifted seamlessly back out the door he came, charging in moments later with a spear embedded in the vile man's torso.

He didn't notice the third and final slaver as he reappeared from wherever he had been, catching the boy armed only with the key to Mikasa's now unlocked shackles. The man was going to suffocate him. Powerless, the boy told her to fight and live, so she did.

Upon the arrival of Dr. Jaeger, the boy's father, along with the soldiers he had brought, she stood before the two. She held the scarf Eren had just given and wrapped around her close to her face and shoulders, banishing the cold with the warmth that it still held from the boy. "What am I supposed to do now, Dr. Jaeger," she asked, looking at nothing.

The doctor looked at his son, Eren, and then back at her. He smiled kindly, "Why don't you come with us, Mikasa? Back to our home." Mikasa looked up, eyes only vaguely restored to their former luster and stared at the man. He simply tilted his head to one side, still smiling with that smile that parents learned to do when comforting an upset child.

Mikasa turned to Eren as well, eyes now brighter as they searched for something. Approval, perhaps? The young man didn't seem comfortable with it. "What are you looking at," he asked, grabbing her hand, "Let's go home." The girl's eyes were alive again as tears threatened to spill over as she was just adopted, officially or not, into the Jaeger family and her new brother tugged her along gently as they followed their father home.

Mikasa was released from her memories as her eyes opened. _'Please don't worry, Eren_,' she thought, '_I'm not gonna lose. Just hold on.'_

* * *

A Titan wandered down an empty street, completely indifferent to the distant screams of people being eaten alive.

The Titan suddenly exploded in a shower of blood and gore, blanketing the street a steaming red. The head was the only thing remotely intact as it crashed into the ground and went rolling to the edge of the street. A massive figure, taller than the one it had replaced, was hunched over as the blood coating it sizzled. It rose to its full height and stood with its back straight. Its eyes, piercing and ferocious, opened and looked about wildly before focusing. The Titan let out an enormous, blood-curdling roar, before it strode off.

* * *

The Titan was running like mad, arms waving about in a frenzy as it chased after the blond man, an unexpectedly difficult thing. The human was like a rubber ball on steroids straight out of hell as he shot from every angle and direction and surface like some psychotic soldier who was using Super Maneuver Gear. He went from on the ground to the immediate left of the Titan, to the end of the street, to the opposite end then around the corner he was going to take in mere seconds. The Titan may have been driven by solar energy from the Sun, like some fleshy mutant-plant, but it had limits.

So did the man.

Trying to go at those speeds meant that only the thing immediately in front of you is clear enough for you to see is what is directly ahead of you, the rest is tunnel vision. Normally that is perfectly fine and acceptable, except when you are going over two-hundred miles an hour and that single clear dot is the size of a thumbtack.

It wasn't even counting how tired his muscles were. So when he was nearly crushed by a second Titan's appearance, he had to stop on a dime. He slowly backed away until he was trapped by both beasts with nowhere to go and legs to tired to take him. The Titans didn't seem to notice or care as the blond man grinned at them. "Looks like you got me," he stated casually, flexing his hands and raising them to shoulder level.

He shoved his hands out sideways and space warped around them, twisting and bending like a toothpick in a hurricane. Something black began to appear as the anomalies reversed the flow. Long, curved, wicked-looking blades were slowly drawn out and took the solid form of two long daggers. "Or maybe not," he corrected.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin is the most awesomest anime I have seen in years, worthy of me butchering english grammar just for it. Forget a second season, this thing wouldn't get old until after the fourth, for me. The only thing I did not like was the ending, no joke. My favorite episode is where Eren, when he has lost both of his arms and has to use his teeth, lifts another Titan as big as him into the air and beats a bunch of other Titans silly with it, hehe.**

**Sending in Personal Messages, PM's, to me personally with questions will help me to correct possible mistakes and answer any questions you have. It is literally good for you and the story you read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, heh, heh. I love this gig! I wrote this to The Battle is to the Strong!**

* * *

Razor-sharp, deadly potent, splitting flesh like hot butter. Knees crashed, then buildings collapsed. Mikasa sailed through the air like a bolt of lightning, other soldiers trailing far behind her as she flew through the air like a bird of prey, hunting.

"Mikasa's amazing," Connie shouted over the rain and wind, "she's going so fast!"

Armin's eyes focused on the girl as she went twice as fast as any one of them. '_No_,' his eyes widened, '_She is using too much gas. At this rate she'll run out in minutes!_' The girl's wires retracted into her gear and she spun around in the rain, twirling like a ballerina as her swords struck down another Titan before dashing away.

Eyes unfocused, swords twirling, gas forming a mist at her feet as the rain pounded her face. She was still, slow-moving as she slowly twisted through the air, only her blades moving at speed. The mist thinned and vanished and she fell to the rooftops, disapearing with a crash of thunder.

"Mikasa!"

* * *

Her head hit the ground first as she came down hard. Her eyes were dull as rain beat down on her body, lightning flashed in the background. Her eyes followed the twisting bolt of energy as it stretched across the stormy sky, carrying her back to her friend's words a short time ago. '_Eren, he's dead._' Something wet rolled down her cheek as another bolt streaked across the sky, thunder pounding like a drum.

The distant pounding of thunder became rhythmic, earth-shaking, as a Titan approached. Mikasa's sword, only her fingertips touching the weapon as the Titan rounded a corner and spotted her.

* * *

Armin and Connie had split from the group to search for Mikasa, the rest heading to the supply depot without them, while they scoured the streets. Finding a single person in a deserted city should be easy with their Maneuver Gear, but that hadn't been taking into account the fact that Trost was not a small city.

The roar of a Titan drew the blond boy's eyes and saw a street, partially annihilated by a rampaging Titan, and Mikasa on her knees in the middle of it.

Armin shot along the ground and snatched her away like a bird of prey as he took to the rooftops. They crashed down heavily and rolled with it to lessen the blow. Connie landed next to them, "This is bad, there are two 15 meter-class Titans right there!"

Mikasa denied this and tried to explain, but Armin saw the steaming corpse of a fallen Titan and was baffled. One Titan charged and was decapitated with a single swing of the huge being's fist. The three were shocked, though Mikasa least of all, as the victor pulverized what was left of the Titan, releasing a beserker's roar as it began moving once more.

"The Titan just took out one of its own kind," Connie said in shock.

"Exactly," Mikasa said, turning to the two of them, "And I have a plan where we can take advantage of that."

* * *

Mikasa dodged and slashed around Titans as little more than a blur, swooping down on the unsuspecting beast like some bird of prey as it spotted its next meal. Metal lashed out and stabbed and bore through flesh like steel serpents, carving them to pieces and letting them fall. Armin and Connie hot on her heels as they etched out a path straight to their trapped Comrades, the Abnormal Titan crushing any of its kind that dared appear before it. Guiding it towards the Trost supply depot to save their comrades.

Everything around her nothing but a blur, she still recognized the sight of two Titans moved in on a civilian, a tall man holding two knives in his hands. Defying the creatures closing in on him with what weapons he had.

The Abnormal paid no mind to the two Titans, eyes now locked on a nest of its own kind that swarmed the depot, walking right by without a single glance. Mikasa made to cut down at least one of the Titans before proceeding to the depot, she had to give the man a chance!

Armin saw this and stopped her, "Mikasa, wait! We don't have enough gas to save him and get to the depot. Even if we did kill the Titans we'd just be stuck on the ground, helpless!"

Connie agreed with Armin, "Our tanks were only half-full when we started this, and now we each barely have half of that. Come on, we need to save the others!"

Mikasa paused and headed toward the depot, she and her friends just behind the Abnormal now. She looked over and the man looked up and saw her and she saw him. He wasn't afraid. Mikasa raced away, the last thing she saw was the Titans reaching down for him, his knives biting into anything they could reach.

She crashed through a window and landed with her friends in front of a shocked Jean, the Abnormal having clobbered two other Titans with one fist as it felled them with ease.

* * *

The man saw the three soldiers, mere children, race by while these two pests went in for the kill. The girl actually looked like she wanted to stop and swoop down on the Titans, but continued on eventually without any fuss.

'_Good_.' The Titan in front of him reached an enormous hand, like that of a god descending from the heavens, ready to crush. Twin blacks blades, like the fangs of some demonic beast that even hell could not hold, lashed out in a bloodthirsty frenzy and carved into the huge animal's limb until it was just a pile of gore.

He leapt high into the air as the Titan behind brought its own hand crashing down where he would have been. He tore across the side of a building like a lightning bolt as it slithered through space, tearing apart anything it touched in its raw fury.

The serpent rose high into the heavens, looking skyward as if it dared to breach the clouds before gravity held it in it's grasp once more. Eyes, both so empty of emotion and so full of strength, set its sights on its victim and roared.

* * *

"Fire!"

Bullets tore through the air, ripping through flesh and leaving the human-like creatures deprived of their most vital sense. They stumbled about wildly, lost in the absoluteness of the dark that encompassed them. A gray-haired soldier holding a rifle seized this opportunity and raised his head to the rafters high above them, "Now!" And like a flock of birds taking flight, more of their comrades descended from above and sliced into the one weak spot in this predator's body, the vital nerve cluster at the back of the neck, and sent them to their graves.

Connie and Sasha, however, had failed to completely slaughter the annoyences that they had sought to put down. The young man was winded and on the ground, like a bird that had been knocked from the sky, while the young woman next to was actually crying as a Titan reached out to pluck them both up. A loud snap echoed around in her skull as, still crying, her face became one of rage she swung both of her blades and split the Titan's hand open as their comrades dealt the killing blow.

They all regrouped and decided to split up, Sasha and Connie going with the others to link up with the rest of the human forces nearby while Jean lead the rest up to the roof of the supply depot. He had been a little hesitant about letting the two out of his sight, but thought that the Titans were the more likely ones to die when he overheard the emotionally shot girl muttering about flaying the Titans alive and skinning them for something to eat. Even Mikasa, normally one with perfect poise, thought it a bad idea to be around the girl right now.

They climbed to the roof to get a better view of the battle and saw the Abnormal pinned to a wall by at least five Titans, slowly having the flesh torn off of it as they consumed him alive. "It's wounds aren't closing, the Titan can't heal?" Armin said in shock.

They stood divided, their leader against his troops to decide if the Abnormal was worth the effort to save its wretched life. Before they could act another Abnormal appeared below, the one that had plucked a friend right out of the air and devoured him. '_That's the Abnormal that ate Thomas_!' Thoughts racing through Jean's mind.

The other Abnormal, still pinned against the wall as it was eaten alive, suddenly snapped open its eyes and focused on the newcomer. A beserker's roar tore out of its throat and ripped through the air, stirring a frenzy of wind as it screamed with him. It stood and began to move, first one arm then the other being torn loose away from its body. It didn't care. It was a monster on a mission.

Jaws opened wide and bit into the other Abnormal's neck, shocking those who watched the awesome display. The Titan lifted its prey, as big as itself, into the air with only its teeth, its bones creaking under the weight. It suddenly became aware of its former torturers, only mere meters away, and used the now dead corpse to continue its rampage and slay all others of its own kind. First those on the ground were crushed under his attack and were pulverized to death, then it swung again with it's own body and neck, sending yet another into a building with a vicious blow, bludgeoning it until there was nothing left before finally letting the corpse drop from it's mouth.

"Hey," Jean rolled out, listening to the creature's fierce cry of victory, "What was that you said about helping it?" The Abnormal, succumbing to wounds it had gained on the path of glory, finally fell among the bodies of its own kind and lay still. Jean ignored the surprise of his subordinates and teammates, "Just as well, a Titan is still a Titan, after all." He began moving away, but Mikasa saw something and immediately shot down towards the fallen Abnormal.

* * *

Mikasa was so happy. Eren was alive! Alive and safe. He looked like he was ony asleep now as she clung to him fiercely, Armin right beside her. Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner were all right there with them, watching.

She carried him carefully as they navigated the streets with their gear, heading towards where their comrades were regrouping. She noticed something and stopped for a moment on the roof of a building, partially crushed by the body of a fallen Titan.

The rest of her group stopped and looked at her, confused. Armin walked up to her, slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. "Mikasa? What is it?"

She freed herself from her thoughts and shook her head to drive them back into the corners of her mind. "It's nothing, nothing."

She and and Armin were first to continue going. Jean and Connie followed. Bertholdt and Reiner looked down for a few minutes, eyes focused and minds stirring, before they took off too.

Annie was the last one who stayed there. Once her companions had moved on ahead, she descended to the ground slowly with her Maneuver Gear, gracefully setting down among the carnage that she examined closely.

Around her were the rapidly decaying corpses of two Titans, each one at least 15m tall, and a street-wide battlefield of demolished houses and collapsed building. There were the obvious signs of a battle, massive holes and collapsed sections where one of the Titans had swung wildly at something. Someone who was reasonably good at fighting with 3D Maneuver Gear would have killed these beasts before they could make a single move, otherwise a mountain of corpses from lesser men would lay about. It was as if someone like Eren had fought these two creatures, but she would've noticed the signs of a third Titan. So what killed these huge creatures?

She turned to the skeleton of one of the Titans, evaporating into the air, and examined the remains. Deep cuts lined what little flesh was left, going deep into the bones and left huge fissures behind. These cuts also lined the other Titan and the entire street, like some bloodthirsty monster had appeared to prey on these two poor unfortunates.

Annie turned her eyes to it's neck to examine the death blow and saw the culprit still stuck in the spinal cord. She climbed atop it and reached to pull it out, but it was stuck. She held tight and pulled with all her might and nearly fell right off the corpse as it gave in and released its hold on the dead body. She examined the weapon closely.

It wasn't very big, only as long as her forearm, and jet black. The blade was triangular and double-sided, sturdy-looking too. The hilt was nothing more than a thin cylindrical piece, ended with a solid metal ring. A good weapon in a fight, but not for killing a Titan.

Annie checked the other body too, and now she had a matching set. She stuffed them down each boot for now and caught up with the rest of the group, already seperated from Mikasa and Armin and heading somewhere else.

Mikasa and Annie were both thinking about the two dead Titans, thought it only went that far.

Annie thought of who could possibly have been able to kill two Titans with only a pair of knives instead of the swords that came with the Maneuver Gear. Nobody came to mind.

Mikasa recalled the man she saw trapped by the Titans, stuck on the ground holding those very knives. Who was he that could kill two Titans at once without any Maneuver Gear? She had no clue.

* * *

The man walked along a rooftop, far behind the group he followed, cloak blowing in the wind and hood up hiding his features. Two new black knives were in his hands, appearing in a swirling mass from who knows where. He stopped for a moment to observe a burning house, watching the flames dance through the tiny little building. '_These Titans_...' the man thought. He stood there for several more minutes, discontinuing that line of thought.

He walked away after about an hour, heading in the direction the soldiers went.

* * *

**This is my third real story, but my second serious one. Some who have read my other works may realize that my style is always changing, I want to see how this one is performing. Any review on how I'm doing as a writer would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it seems that you readers want me to keep this story going. Then do I have news for you! The ball is already rolling and it's not gonna be stopping now! You better kick back in your chair, cause I'm rolling up my sleeves on this one!**

* * *

A Titan's hand reached out, crushing a Titan's skull. A foot followed, sending the body flying through the air and crashing into the huge Wall Rose. Heads turned, settling on a 15 meter class with steam pouring off of its body.

More Titan's charged, countless swarms of the behemoths heading for a singular target. It would never survive the onslaught of legions.

That is nothing more than the logic of the weak. This creature was strong.

The 15 meter's hand shot out, shattering the jaw of one to its right, spinning immediately to catch another in the forehead with the top of its foot. It brought the same foot down and spun around low, fists held out before it, its face the reification of willpower and rage as steam flowed like rivers through the air. It leapt forward and floated there among its enemies, its body spinning like the celestial bodies in the heavens as each of its limbs moved.

Left hand: a Titan's head caved in, its fist embedded inside of its foes skull and literally holding its mind the its palm before crushing it.

Right leg: another was pulverized, foot barely scraping it as the creatures abdomen caved in.

Left leg: planted firmly into the sternum of yet another victim as its entire ribcage shattered and caved in.

Right hand: open and swiping seamlessly through the air as it ripped through the being's throat and sent the head flying.

The 15 meter Titan landed flawlessly in a crouch, head bowed almost as if it dreamed. Long hair hid its face until it slowly looked up, smiling with a face where the devil would cower in terror. "Kill them." Its voice ground together like stones held in the talons of some great beast. "Eat them."

* * *

"Eat them all." The world swam around him as he rested comfortably in the bed of bloodlust that coated his body like a fine wine. "I'll eat every last one of them."

The world began to take shape as tall spires stretched toward the heavens and dark shadows flowed into human bodies. Two stood before him, one holding him tight and the other in front of them both as everything coalesced into solid images at last. Like a milky-white veil finally lifted, he could finally see clearly.

His friends stood by his side, Mikasa to his left and Armin to his right. Beyond the three were dozens of soldiers, behind them lay the monolith of Wall Rose and the soldiers on top of it, all pointing their weapons at them. Each of their swords were raised against them, each face one of fear or rage.

'_Why are they raising their swords to us,_' Eren questioned himself, '_Why are they glowering at us like that_?' His eyes wandered across every man, every face, until he found that of the man in charge.

"Cadets Jaeger, Ackerman, and Arlert, your current behavior is high treason," the man bellowed, "What do you have to say in your defense?"

* * *

Private Scheider was patrolling the edges of where the remaining military forces were regrouping, shooting across rooftops like a bird through the air. He spotted something far below on the streets. Not a Titan, a human. But not a soldier, a civilian. The man had a ragged tarp concealing most of his body, leaving hidden much of his form as he walked in the direction of Wall Rose.

The Private fired his Maneuver Gear and swung down to street level too, jogging until he stopped before the man. "Excuse me, sir, are you injured in any way? Do you need medical attention," the private hands held themselves unsure if he should search the man for injuries. The man, taller than he was by almost half a foot, reached out and used his shoulder as support. The private tried to readjust himself, but the man's grip was strong. He was surprised when he was suddenly pulled closer and stared at him eye-to-eye.

* * *

"Do not attempt to try anything," the frightening-looking man declared. "You are being watched by the artillery placed on top of the wall and we will not hesitate."

'_You have got to be joking_,' Jaeger thought heavily, '_What is going on here_?'

"I will ask you this only once," the man roared, his thick-bearded face dark with malicious intent, "Are you human or a Titan?!"

* * *

The private dropped to the ground, unmoving, as the man walked off now clad in a soldier's uniform. He tested the Maneuver Gear and fired it once, twice, thrice before he launched the pronged wires and reeled himself up to the top of a tall spire. He clung to the side of the small tower, Gear stuck deep into its side as he looked for what he sought.

...

There! Up ahead!

"There you are," blue eyes stayed fixed as he saw everything from afar, ragged cloak still billowing around him.

* * *

'_What is he talking about_?' Eren was at a loss. "I don't understand," he shouted back.

The man's lip curled and his teeth bared, "Trying to plead ignorance? You damned monster! We all saw when you came out of a Titan's body!" A hand shot up into the air as he glared down at them, eyes almost sunken in like that of a skull as his eyes glowed like coals.

That hand was the signal as the artillery that sat upon the huge wall set their sights and prepared to fire.

"I will ask you one more time," the man roared, "Are you a human or not?!"

* * *

Two hands rested on the hilts of two swords, frozen orbs sucking the light from everything its gaze passed over, analyzing everything with the cold logic of a killer.

Twenty-six soldiers. Three-hundred yards.

One artillery unit. Five-hundred yards.

Time to kill them all. Seventy-Eight seconds.

He eyed the artillery cannon as it targeted the children. '_Things should be livening up any second now_,' he hummed quietly to himself, tapping a finger on the bottom of one blade's hilt.

* * *

Everyone was watching him, everyone was staring at him like he was some sort of wild animal waiting to go mad. What were they talking about? He couldn't remember.

Eren pressed his hands to his head to still the throbbing in his brain as his heart beat like a war drum, sending tremors throughout his body. There had been bodies, there had been blood, and there had been screaming. But all that was crushed under the waves of even earlier memories. Friends, family, home. But which was he?!

"I'm-," Eren started, hands falling from his head to clench his kneecaps tight as he hunched forward.

"I'm... ," Eren said louder now. His head snapped up as he stared right back at the man with the arm raised. "I am human!" His voice echoed loudly as everyone stood still.

The man stood still, as if time had frozen around the man. "I see," he said with a voice that barely made it to them. "Forgive me, but I cannot simply take your word for it." Horror shot through through Eren's body as his honesty fell on deaf ears. He felt Mikasa grab him and she began draggin him towards the rooftops, a haven that none of these soldiers could catch them in. But Armin had not moved, the man's hand slowly decending to signal those atop the wall.

Eren shook himself loose and pulled Mikasa back with him to their friend. He didn't know what to do, but his body did. Memories flickered like starlight across his eyes: the Titans, his friends, his family. His father was there, grief covering his features as he held a needle up to him. '_Eren, you have to be strong_,' his father said with tears in his eyes, '_The road you are about to go down will be hard, but I know you can do it_.' He finally reached Armin, pulling the younger man into his arms along with Mikasa, holding them tight. He raised his hand to his mouth and everything became surreal. The cannon fired and he put his hand in his mouth, biting down with everything he had.

Lightning shot from the Earth into flew into the sky, twisting higher than one could see. Blood coalesced, Bone condensed, and Muscle grew in the blink of an eye. It formed, meshed and took shape to the boy's desire: Protect. Protect his friends. Protect them. And it did.

* * *

The man in charge was beyond all words when the light shot into the sky and, inside that light, something grew. The cannon shell was stopped short as it struck something early. A dust cloud formed, but everyone saw the thing moving inside of it, inconcealable from their eyes. Their soldiers saw it too, crying out for orders to their Captain.

* * *

He stopped tapping his finger and stared at the towering shape through the fog of shrapnel and dust. "Hoh, well isn't this getting interesting."

* * *

"Captain Felman," the man's right hand shouted, "What do we do? Captain!"

He gritted his teeth and set himself up, "Reload the next shell, all soldiers standby for combat!" The wall unit was already working on it as dozens of blades were drawn, hissing filling the air as they lay in wait.

* * *

Armin and Mikasa sat at the center of the Titan's body, protected by the cage of bones against the raging fire and smoke. "Inside," Armin was petrified, "We're inside a Titan."

"Eren protected us," Mikasa said, certain. Armin eyes wandered to her and saw her stare upwards, where Eren was. Armin's eyes caught the colors of something that shouldn't be there and looked down.

'_Even flowers were spared in here_,' Armin watched, then looked up as the beast began to move.

* * *

The man brushed the cloak away from his body and pulled his blond hair out of his eyes. He saw the skull of that huge monster began to turn, began to come alive, and stared out with one eye. He watched as that single, cyclopean eye gazed upon everything. Wall Rose, stretching high above even itself; the men and women atop it, gazing down on it; those who stood before it, sword in hand as their wills started to falter. '_Can you see me here, boy_?' The man wondered to the boy.

* * *

That boy was dreaming, tangled in a forests of red webs and white trees. His eyes moved and he saw everything, but it was all so small. He could feel his heartbeat, sending shivers through his whole body and rocking the whole forest. But forests were never like this one. His eyes slowly opened and shrunk in size as he saw just what this_ forest_ was.

He couldn't have pulled away fast enough as each tendon, each vein, each muscle clung to him like an insect caught in a spider's web. He finally was free and fell to the ground, crashing against the thick pillar of white that was the spine. He caught himself in the last gap of the last piece of the bone before he hit the ground and ran to his friends. "Mikasa, Armin, are you alright?"

"Eren, what is this?"

"I don't know, but its starting to fall apart," Eren looked out into the vaporous fumes, beginning to fade, "And those soldiers are still out there, waiting for us," Eren turned to them, "But I have a plan."

* * *

Captain Felman saw something moving closer in the mist before ripping through the veil. "Prepare to fire," he yelled.

It was the blond boy, Cadet Arlert.

"You've shown your true colors now," the Captain announced, "There is nothing you can say to change the fact that thing changed into a Titan!"

"Yes sir," Armin shouted back, "but that doesn't mean Eren is our enemy." His breathing was erratic, panicked. He didn't think he could do it, but he had to try. Eren needed him.

"Hah?!"

Armin flinched under the man's harsh tone, but his resolve turned to steel then. It would not corrode so easily when his friends' lives were at stake. "Yeah, its true that Eren change into a Titan," Armin stepped forward, arms out wide, "But everyone had to see when he fought the Titans!" It was like a lightning storm passing through them all as the last of the mist vanished. "Even the Titans treated him as an enemy when they tried to eat him!"

Swords braced hesitated and soldier's will wavered, halted by the will of their commander. "Are you all going to fall for this simple trap?! They would lie a thousand times over and a thousand times more if it would save their skins!"

"We aren't lying," Armin's voice cut across the captain's. "But, if you think we are lying," his hand curled fist over his heart, wildly beating like a caged animal, "THEN DO YOUR WORST!" Eyes tight, back straight, he didn't back down.

Rage flashed like fire through the captain's eyes, "Why you... don't you mock us!" His arm swung wide and high like a guillotine, suddenly stopped by a fist of steel.

"You always were paranoid, Captain Felman."

All eyes turned to a man, tall and proud, standing over the captain. "Commander Pixis?"

* * *

"Well I'll be damned," the blond man said. "That kid has the luck of the devil." Twin wires retracted and coiled inside the mechanisms of the man's gear and he fell several stories to the ground. His legs bent nearly to the ground as he landed, chunks of loose cobblestone flying skyward. He rose slowly, bones creaking as they stretched back out.

He walked by a house with an open door, an unconscious private inside. Air rushed from his lungs as a set of Maneuver Gear landed on his chest, a torn cloak following.

The blond man continued to walk, still holding onto the uniform and the blades. He raised a hand to his face to brush away his long hair, hiding his disturbed smile from the world. More memories jumped through the surface of his mind.

'_Titans were attacking people without end, coming at them from every side. Men were swatted like flies, children plucked from their mother's arms, the mothers crushed underfoot.__ Horses were in a panic, wagons were set ablaze. Bodies covered the ground._

_Cannons roared, Titans went flying. But they didn't stop coming._

_One cannon had been entirely abandoned, the crew consumed as they were passed over. A wagon, partially destoyed by a Titan, chased by a dozen Titans. One was particularly close, closing in even more with every heartbeat._

_"We can't get away from this!" The driver drove the horses to exhaustion as they began to weaken, the walls in sight. He heard something from in the wagon as a man leapt from the vehicle. "Are you made?!"_

_The man snatched a burning shard of wood from the ground and charged towards the cannon... and the Titan. The man overpowered the Titan, reaching massive artillery one second before. The barrel pointed towards the creature's feet, but a single kick sent it pointing towards the heavens. Just as the Titan passed over him._

_His right hand flew out and held the cold metal tightly, sending scars deep into the iron while the other came up, the flames stirred from smoldering embers to roar with life one more time. It arced towards the ground and ignited the fuse._

_One last explosive round lit and began to spin as it fired from the 5 meter barrel and crashed into the Titan, point-blank. From stem to stern the creature was split in half, both pieces engulf in a raging hellfire that knew no mercy. The two body parts tripped the rest of the Titans up and they too were turned to ash. The man too felt the fire take him, long black that had hidden his face torn to shreds by the inferno. He threw his back and roared up at the Titans burning above him, "DIE!"'_

He headed toward Wall Rose, where that old man had taken those kids. Light flashed across his razor sharp blades and in his eyes. "I guess lifes gonna be more exciting from now on."

* * *

**And here marks the spot where things are gonna start to get exciting. You might think I'm taken awhile to update, but I'm rewatching every single episode to make this cause I'm giving 110% to this. Leave a review if you want, PM me if you want to learn more about the story or just chat with me. Either way.**


End file.
